What's Understood
by 4everZutara
Summary: What's Understood, Doesn't Need to be Explained...well because it's hard to. Korra & Asami are rumored to be secret lovers and the day that the truth about these two looked up to Public Figures gets out is the day the World will change FOR THE WORST. KorrAsami fic. Mature Content. Sensitive Topics
1. Chapter 1: They Don't Understand

_**They Don't Understand **_

"No, I wont!" Korra said smashing through the front door of the air temple island estate.

"Korra why are you so passionate about this its just temporary, not for ever." Tenzin exclaimed as he and Pema followed the agitated Avatar down the halls.

Korra came to a halt causing her second set of parent figures to stop as well. The house was quiet, Tenzin thought it best that the children went to the Pole to visit their Aunt. With all the rumors going on in the city surrounding Korra they didn't want them to get involved in all of the controversy.

"I'm so passionate about this because," Korra started then turned around, expecting to see her infuriated Tenzin pushed Pema behind him and stepped back. But to their surprise that wasn't the look they got. Korra's face was overwhelmed by a look of sadness and confusion.

"For the first time in a long time I'm happy. For the first time in a long time I don't have things or people out there trying to kill me or my loved ones. I'm living in peace Tenzin and as ironic as irony gets, you're the one trying to take it away from me." She said not understanding why Tenzin of all people is asking her to go through with this.

"Oh, sweet heart." Pema said coming from behind her husband and comforting the Avatar by putting a hand on her cheek. Korra winced away at the feeling of Pema's touch, she didn't like that. She didn't like people touching her face, especially women, it made her feel uncomfortable and strange. There was only one exception to the rule and they weren't there.

She started to step back and stare at Pema's hand as if she was afraid of it. She hit a wall at the end of the hall that seemed to have knocked her out of her daze. She looked up at the two confused expressions coming from a couple feet away and then continued back on her journey to her room.

"Korra." They both called out in unison. They followed her to her room and to their surprise she didn't shut or lock the door. It was wide open for them to go in.

"I think I should handle this one." Tenzin told Pema as he patted her arm. She could only nod in agreement after seeing how Korra reacted to her just now.

Tenzin took a deep breath and entered the adult Avatar's room. She was just sitting on her bed legs crossed, hand on her head, eyes closed, and rocking back and forth.

"Tenzin, what's wrong with me?" Korra asked in a shaky voice while still rocking back and forth.

"There is nothing wrong with you" He replied as he pulled up a chair from under Korra's desk.

"Then why is everyone acting like there is?" She asked more firm.

"No, one thinks anything is wrong with you, its just rumors that hasn't been addressed so people are starting to speculate." He explained then she stopped rocking.

"So I have to stop seeing my BEST FRIEND because of speculation!" Korra yelled at him.

"As the Avatar it's your responsibility..." He started but Korra sprung off her bed and stood in front of her window gripping the bottom frame and staring daggers out of it.

"As the Avatar it was my responsibility to almost die everyday for the past three years of my life from when I came to this stupid city."Korra started as she tightened her grip on the frame.

"And what do I get in return? People speculating that I look a little too happy with one of my friends." She said as she cracked the frame and watched the waves she was making crash to the shores of the island.

"Korra you know that's not the truth." Tenzin said shaking his head.

"Then tell me the truth Tenzin!" She said flinging around and now staring daggers at him.

Korra wasn't the same kid she was when Tenzin first took her in. She was a 21 year old woman who learned many tricks from many people and one she learned from a proclaimed Chief of Republic City was to know when someone wasn't telling her everything.

He sighed.

"Korra, the truth is that we don't want you, or her, getting hurt because of how those ignorant and absurd people in the city and even around the world act." Tenzin told her, she walked back over to the bed and sat down to be face to face with him.

"Tenzin, I can take care of the both of us and you know that." She told him knowing that wasn't the real reason.

He sighed again.

"Korra, you'd be the first Avatar to be...you know. "He said the started rubbing his beard from the awkward feeling in the room.

"What, to be happy?" Korra said sarcastically but then laughed as she thought about her double entendre.

"But that's only if it's true." Tenzin said then stared at her and waited to see her expression. She looked up at him and before he knew it she was crying.

"Tenzin, what wrong with me." She asked again getting overwhelmed with feelings. She was nervous, confused, and scared all at the same time.

"So it is true." Tenzin said and then slouched in his chair. He didn't know how to handle this, he wasn't prepared to handle this.

"Tenzin, I'm in love with her."Korra proclaimed eyes getting blurred with tears, then they heard Pema's gasp in the hallway.

"I have been for a while, and-and-and I can't just stop seeing her. It would kill me." Korra told him, this was the first time Korra told anyone anything on that topic. This was a very emotional moment in her life. But she snapped out of it realizing all those open emotions wasn't who she was nor why she even went there. She wiped her tears away and went over to her closet. She grabbed herself a packing bag and headed over to her dresser. She started pulling out her essentials and stuffed them in the bag. Tenzin was still just rubbing his head in amazement. She slammed her last drawer shut and started out her room door.

She walked passed Pema who just had her hand over mouth. She put her hand down seeing how insensitive that could have looked and smiled at Korra, Korra smiled a little and then started heading to leave.

"Wait." Pema said.

"Tenzin, what are you doing she's leaving." She said headed to the bedroom but Tenzin was already coming out with a gust of wind.

"Korra wait!" He yelled but she was already far out of sight.

"We have to warn Lin.

oO0Oo

"Ms. Sato, you have to understand very clearly how this world works." Chief Beifong said she paced back and forth in the head office of the Future Industry's main building. Asami was sitting in her large chair behind her desk with her legs crossed, elbow on the arm, and index finger holding her head up.

"Lin." She started knowing the Chief hated being addressed by her first name.

"I know exactly how this world works. I'm the CEO of the #1 international grossing corporation, that doesn't involve food, in the world. You think I got there by not knowing how this world works." Asami stated.

"Very good, very good. But this isn't a press conference Ms. Sato!" She said slamming her hands on Asami's desk but Asami didn't move, she just stared at her. She's been doing that same hand slap-fist punch to the desk thing all day.

"This is serious." Lin finished.

"Yes serious business." Asami said sarcastically with a smile.

"The Avatar has been a worldwide figure before wheels were even invented."

"What people, in this world, think of that Avatar matters more than most of our lives." Lin explained. Asami sat up straight.

"Are you threatening me Chief?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow not liking that "more important than her life" statement. She stared at Lin and they locked eyes for what seemed like minutes. But Lin had enough.

She flopped down in the chair in front of Asami's desk. They've been up to this all day. Asami wouldn't speak on the topic or give up any information about her or Korra. Lin had the entire factory shut down for a false investigation on whether or not it was safe working conditions, even though everyone knew that Future Industry some how managed to have one of the safest and cleanest working conditions in all of their locations around the world. When that didn't work she then sent all of the workers home and shut down the building for the day knowing that it would hurt Asami because she had a huge shipment of Satomobiles headed out to the Fire Nation in a couple of days, but the heiress still wouldn't budge.

"My mother protected the Avatar for majority of her life, all I want to do is...

"Yes Chief Beifong, I know." Asami interrupted and sighed. She got out of her chair and headed to one of her large windows she folded her arms and leaned against it.

"You want to live up to your mothers reputation but imagine if someone told your mother, or even Katara, that the only way to protect the Avatar and themselves was by leaving him and never speaking to him again?" She asked staring at the rain as it fell.

"It would have been difficult but if it was for the better of the world they would have understood." Lin responded but Asami was quiet for a few minute as she watched the drops hit her window. She liked watching water fall it made her think about the one person who she couldn't get her mind off.

"I have a proposition for you then." Lin voice boomed.

"Answer this one thing for me and I'll leave you alone." Lin told her, Asami turned her head slightly over her shoulder to let her know she was listening.

"For you, is leaving Korra as difficult as it would have been for my mother or how it would have been for Katara?" Lin asked and that was basically a different version of the same question she was asking Asami all day. The question that Asami was avoiding to answer. Asami stared out the window again, her emotions was starting to build up inside of her. People always talked to her about Korra and how she was a public figure but Asami was too. From the three years Asami knew Korra she became just as internationally known as Korra was, for different reasons but she still was. She was always with Korra when she traveled around the world, her excuse was because she wanted to build relations with the other countries, which was true, but that wasn't the only thing she wanted to build relations with. Korra was the one that helped Asami through her hard times when things were down for her and her business. She loved Korra and wasn't just going to give her up because the world wanted her too, no matter how selfish that seemed.

Before she knew it Asami actually had a tear coming down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She gathered herself together and walked back over to her desk.

"You shut my business down for the day, I have all the time in the world to play this game with you." Asami said then crossed her arms again. Lin was about to speak but she heard static on her radio starting.

She snatched it out of her pocket and got out of the chair all in one quick motion.

"What is it?" Lin said through her teeth in a whisper so Asami wouldn't hear her.

"Word, Tenzin, could, on, way." The guy on the other end said through the static.

"What?" Lin yelled this time and then adjusted her radio.

"Word from Tenzin, the Avatar could be on her way to us." She heard clearly.

"Yikes." Asami said with smile as she picked up a glass of water off her desk.

"I'd hate to be the people at the front door."Asami said then took a drink.

"Well where is she now?" Lin demanded.

"Air Temple patrol said that she got into the city limits a couple minutes ago on her dog."

"You guys better hurry up." Asami said getting up again and walking to the window.

"Naga is very fast." She finished.

"Guard the building, the Avatar doesn't get in here by any means. Metal benders be ready to retrain her." Lin then banged on Asami's wall three times warning the guards in the building to be ready.

Asami put her glass down on the window frame. She walked over to her desk and flopped in her chair. She picked up what looked like a clock off her desk and turned it then pressed a button and sat it down.

"Actually I'll be nice and give her seven minutes." Asami said then picked up the clock again pressed more buttons then turned it.

"Lin, had you not gave everyone the day off I could have had some wine for us while we waited." Asami said nicely but with a sarcastic tone.

"Wait for what exactly?"

Then a flash of light followed by a large boom startled the both of them. Lin ran over to the window to see what it was but Asami sat there with a smile on her face staring at the timer.

"This storm isn't even that strong yet." Lin proclaimed not understand how lightning could have struck anywhere.

"Now Chief. You and I both know that wasn't lightning from this storm." Asami said with a laugh. Then they felt the building rock and grabbed onto something stable.

"I swear to the spirits." Asami said standing up then they saw smoke coming from under the door.

"Would you be a dear and open a window please." Asami asked the Chief as she went over and picked up miniature race track display that fell of the top of her fireplace.

"Whats going on down there?" Beifong said through to radio but she only got pure static back. They heard water splashing from outside the door.

"She couldn't have." Lin started as she headed toward the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted it but at that exact moment a gust of wind flung the door open and smashed against the wall with Lin behind it.

Korra stood there with her arm extended out and fury in her eyes but that all changed when she saw Asami. The beautiful women stood there with her arms crossed, her beautiful black hair was flowing down her back. Her eyes were narrow showing only apart of her majestic green orbs.

"Asshole you broke my building, AGAIN." Asami yelled at Korra.

"I didn't break it this time i swear. Just the concierge." The Avatar told her with a smile and dropped her bag on the floor and made her way over to Asami.

"Anyways where is everybody? Other than those metal men, its empty here?" Korra asked as they now stood in front of each other and looked in the other's eyes.

"Were you crying?!" They both said simultaneously as they cupped each other's face.

Lin groaned from behind the door and flung it shut.

"Get out!" Korra roared and got into an attack stance.

"Hey, calm down hot shot, I have important papers in here." Asami said knowing that Korra could literally get fired up.

"Avatar this is not your property so you have no jurisdiction to tell me to do anything. But see me, as chief, have all the jurisdiction.

"Um excuse me, I own all of this and told you to get off my property multiple times before you were even 3-miles away from the actual building." Asami interrupted stepping in front of Korra.

"Whatever forget her." Korra said grabbing Asami's waist and turning them around.

"Why were you crying?" She asked with sincerity in her voice and eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know why." Asami said with a laugh and blushing a little. She missed being in Korra's arms.

"Same here." Korra said with a chuckle they stared at each other for a while but then Korra's expression turned more serious.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked putting her hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Tenzin knows." Korra said moving Asami's hand and walked away from her feeling ashamed. Asami didn't know how to feel. For one she was surprised that Korra broke but on the other hand she was actually happy but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because they've been hiding their relationship from everyone for over a year now and finally someone of importance knew.

"Korra it's fine, we both knew we couldn't hide it for much longer. Our love is just..

"Growing too strong."Korra said trying to force a smile on her face. Asami walked over to where Korra was sitting on her desk, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. It was a kiss of reassurance, a kiss saying everything was going to be alright, a kiss to let her know she wasn't mad, and most importantly to let her know she loved her. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami making their bodies press against each other. Their tongues slipped into the other's mouth and the kiss became more passionate as she made Asami know she understood what she was saying.

But it didn't stop there. They haven't seen each other in a couple of days, the longest they went without seeing each other in years. This kiss also screamed I missed you and don't you ever leave me again.

Lin cleared her throat loudly Korra started to pull back but Asami pulled her back in.

"Um, excuse me." Beifong said with her hands on her hips. Asami pulled away from the kiss sure that they made their point. She put her head into Korra's neck and then looked up.

"Yes, Chief?" Asami asked with a smirk on her face.

"So I guess the rumors are true." She said then crossed her arms.

"Yeah for once." Korra said standing up from the desk. Asami pulled away from their embrace.

"Chief I would have let the cat out of the bag, well Avatar out of the closet, a long time ago but I made a promise to my girlfriend. You should understand." Asami said and her and Korra blushed a little. That was the first time either one of them acknowledged the other as their girlfriend to another person.

"Actually I don't understand. You two are very beautiful women why...

"Stop!" Korra and Asami said Asami put her hand up in Korra's direction to let her know she would handle it.

"I understand this is a new concept to a lot of people, including yourself, but save that speech for some other lesbian couple." Lin's mouth dropped.

"We know we're beautiful women, we tell and make each other feel that way everyday. Yes we may look good with a male companion but we look way better with each other. All those may be opinions from my biased mind but one thing I know for fact is that no one can love Korra the way that I do, and no one can ever love or make me feel the way Korra does. So, since you know the truth can you please let us be. We have things to discuss." Asami yelled at the Chief but ended with a more settling tone.

Beifong flung her hands up in defeat and just walked out. Korra closed the metal door with just a flick of the wrist. She walked up to Asami and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. They both laughed.

"I created a monster." Korra said with a smile as she placed small kisses on Asami.

"I think I handled that very well." Asami told her wrapping her arms around Korra's neck again.

"I could have handled it better." Korra told her putting tender kisses on her neck.

"No, I think to be your mistress I did pretty good." She said and they both laughed from her mocking what was put out in the tabloids.

"But wait I thought you were my undercover wife." Korra said remembering one of the magazine titles.

"No, I'm pretty sure it said booty call." Asami smiled then gave her a small peak.

"You know how much shit we got ourselves in?" She asked Korra.

"Not enough." She responded then started to zip down Asami's jacket.

"I planned on heading to the tracks before Beifong showed up."Asami said as her jacket was slid off. A rush of cold air came over her but was replaced by a warm tingling sensation she got when Korra put kisses on her shoulder.

Asami let out a soft moan because she missed that in those couple of days. Korra backed them up against her desk again this time making Asami sit on it. Korra pulled her face back up to Asami so that their lips could meet. Asami slid her arm down Korra back to her butt and then squeezed it. They both smiled into the kiss. Korra started to undo Asami's belt.

"I wasn't really expecting you today."Asami told Korra barely pulling out of the kiss. It was more of an apology that she was wearing pants instead of a dress or skirt. Korra didn't really mind though she got the belt undone and unzipped Asami's pants. Asami kicked off her shoes and started to lift up Korra's shirt. They had to release the kiss for mere seconds to pull Korra's shirt off but that only made Korra want more. She picked Asami up and climbed on to the desk, pushing Asami's papers into her chair and laying them vertically for more room. She slid Asami's pants off and then her legs wrapped around her again. They started to continue to kiss but something caught Korra's eyes.

"What's that timer for?" Korra asked seeing it was twenty seconds left on it. Asami pressed a button on it and then threw it against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Stop talking." She ordered Korra and pulled her back down to their kiss. Asami ran her fingernails up and down Korra's back leaving light scratch marks and she knew that drove the Avatar crazy. The Avatar used her upper body strength to sit them both up. No Asami was sitting on Korra's lap.

"You really don't understand how much I love being your one night stand." Asami told her unhooking her bra.

"Just as much as I love being your friend with benefits." Korra told back as she lifted up some to sit Asami on the desk so she could pull her pants off. They both was now on the desk in their underwear. Asami pushed herself back so that she could be more to the edge of the the desk. She uses her index finger to motion for Korra to come to her and she obliged. They went again into a deep kiss this one filled with more love than lust. Korra slid her hand up and down Asami's leg when she started back up and got to her panties she pulled on them. Asami lifted her lower body up and soon her underwear was on top of the alarm clock.

"You're mine." Korra stated as she slid one of her fingers up Asami's slit.

"Yes." Asami said in agreement while her back arched.

"And soon the whole world will know." She said as she started to slowly slide her two fingers into Asami and watched her mouth open as she gasped.

oO0Oo

"What time is it?" Beifong asked one of her men as they walked through the precinct.

"Little before nine ma'am" He replied trying his best to keep up with her pace.

"Good he shouldn't be gone yet." She said, stopping in front of a door and then bursting through it.

"Lieutenant!" She yelled and he looked up from his desk.

"Chief so good to see you." He replied.

"Come on in."

"I have a new case for you." She told him throwing a file on his desk.

"I'm already in the middle of." He started but was interrupted by her slapping her hand on the file on the desk.

"This is a priority." She said opening up the folder and handing him an article. He took it out of her hand staring at her trying to figure out what was the big deal he hasn't heard anything around the city. He looked at the cut out pieces of paper and started reading through the titles.

"Future Industries CEO found embracing Avatar"

"Could Republic City's Beauty Be Republic City's Hero's Lover"

"The World's Number One Entrepreneur is the Worlds Number one Person's FAVORITE Person"

"The World's Richest Person and the World's Strongest Person Are Lovers. Wait Aren't They Both Women?"

"Is this serious." The man said laughing.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Beifong asked knowing he had to have.

"No. These are magazine articles. I read the newspaper, that's the real stuff." He said putting the clippings away and closing the folder.

"You don't believe this do you?" The man asked still amused.

"I didn't until they started sucking each other's face right in front of me!" Beifong yelled looking as if she was traumatized from that experience.

"Shit, I missed that." He said sarcastically and then she grabbed him by his red scarf and pulled it.

"Wait, you're serious? They were?!

"Mako, this is not a joke."Lin yelled at him.

"Okay, okay what do you want me to do about it other than say congratulations?" He asked seeing that Beifong was taking it as a serious matter.

"I want you to stop it." She told him letting go of her grip.

"How, I haven't talked to either one of them in almost a year. And from the looks of this they're in love." He said pointing at the folder.

"Your brain is what got you up in the ranks around here now use it to fix your problem. " She said then started to head out.

"How is this my problem?" He yelled at her but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Make Them Understand

_**Let's Make Them Understand**_

The sunlight after the storm shun through the large factory windows leaving a warm atmosphere for the Avatar and her lover who were laying on the floor. They some how ended up there after the events that occurred last night. They were wrapped up in what Asami called her "Korra Blanket" which she always left in a locked drawer under her desk for when Korra showed up unexpectedly. Asami laid there with her arm extended out twisting her wrist around as she watched her hand play in the beam of sunlight. They've been sitting their for hours after they woke up, talking about everything that occurred the previous day and what to follow all of that up with. Korra was laying behind Asami with one arm bent supporting her head up with that hand. She was playing with Asami's hair with her other hand; she was always fascinated with the other woman's raven hair; it was darker than black but yet somehow always shiny.

"So is today really the day?" Asami asked breaking the silence.

"Uh huh." Korra noised still playing in the CEO's hair. Asami spun around to be face to face with Korra.

She stared into Korra's eyes and searched for any doubts in them or any sign of fear or worry but she couldn't find it. All she could find was love in her eyes; love and happiness. She sometimes wondered was the Avatar naive to the world around her but she knew that wasn't it. She never seemed like she had a worry in the world even when the world was against her, but that wasn't who Korra was. That was just who Korra was when she was with Asami.

Korra started to smile while Asami stared at her which made Asami smile involuntarily

"Love is blinding."Asami concluded when she broke her deep stare.

"No it's not." Korra said softly as she grabbed Asami around the waist, pulled her in close and kissed her cheek.

"Because all I see is your beauty." Korra said with a harder smile and Asami chuckled some.

"You're such a cornball." Asami told her girlfriend and then kissed her on the lips.

She loved that side of Korra the side no one really saw. Korra grew up to be a very stern and serious person, just like Tenzin, but that was just who she was for the world. That was who she was as the Avatar. Who she was for Asami was a warm loving person whose love filled Asami with warmth. That's who she was as a person, but no one cared to see that in her. No one but Asami, who was fine being the only person who experienced that side of her.

"So are your really ready for this?" Asami asked Korra who started smiling and making circles in the carpet they were laying on.

"I've been ready for years. You've been ready or years." Korra started.

"Don't let the pressure get to you now Ms. Sato, today is game day." Korra exclaimed. The amount of times Asami asked her that question proved to Korra that Asami was nervous herself.

"I know but it just seems so soon. Everything is moving too fast, I don't want to make hasty decisions that will backfire on us." Asami explained.

"It doesn't matter if it backfires." Korra said and Asami stared at her again.

"I'll always protect you." Korra said before leaning in to kiss her woman but she hesitated.

"Someone's coming." Korra whispered to her. They both sat up some and Korra flicked her finger to twist the metal lock on the door.

"Ms. Sato, are you here?" They heard a man's voice question from the other side of the door.

Asami sighed some from relief that it wasn't the Chief again.

"Yes I'm here." She called out.

"Oh good." He said sounding relieved.

"Well last night, after the Chief left, me and some other men came back to work. The shipment that leaves for the Fire Nation tomorrow is still on schedule to be sent out at dawn and loaded at dusk." He told her.

"Perfect." Korra whispered but Asami put her finger over her lips telling Korra to be quiet.

"Perfect." Asami said and Korra rolled her eyes.

"Have the names of the men who came back to the factory sent up to me. I'll make sure that you all are rewarded in some way for your commitment." Asami proclaimed.

"Well ma'am I did say some of the other men but it was really everyone who was on schedule that came back. We never really went far, we understood that we had to take orders from the Chief but we work for you." The man said in an assuring voice. Asami smiled.

"Even better. Send the men my thanks and appreciation of your hard work and dedication, I'll still think of something for a reward."

"I will." He told her and then walked away.

"Your workers are very loyal." Korra told her.

"I've learned that when you treat workers like they're actually people they tend to respect you like you're one."

Asami then stood up wrapping herself in the blanket leaving Korra completely exposed. She walked over to her window and pulled the curtains together. She flung the covers back over to Korra and then headed over to her desk and started opening drawers.

"You do talk like you're at a press conference." Korra told her chuckling.

"No I don't. There's just always meaning in what I say. Honestly people shouldn't talk unless there is." She pulled out some clothes that she always had stored in her office for the days that she, or they, spent the night there. She then walked over and opened Korra's bag and looked through it.

"We have to take you shopping again Avatar." She said looking through Korra's bag.

"I'm sorry I was kind of in a rush to see if you were okay, I didn't...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Asami interrupted throwing Korra's clothes over her face. Korra balled them up and was ready to launch them at the other woman but she couldn't find her. Korra looked around confused but then heard water running and a shower turn on. She forgot all about the bathroom that Asami had attached to her office. It was always very convenient for them.

"So first it's Beifong." Asami started from in the bathroom.

"And more than likely Tenzin will be with him." Korra continued.

"We tell them the plan." Asami stated.

"And then go on with the plan." Korra finished.

"And you're sure they'll let us do it today?" Asami asked.

"I'm the Avatar, I'll only ask out of respect but their response doesn't matter." Korra assured her.

"And either way I'm pretty sure Beifong wants to get this over with, it's taking up to much of her attention. And Tenzin saw me cry so he'll let me do whatever I want ."

"Okay." Asami said with a sigh and then Korra heard her pull the shower curtains.

"Ugh, why do we have to get ready now."Korra asked as she stretched out on the floor.

"If that man who just came up here was apart of yesterdays group sent home that means he's a 2 to 10 worker. We've been up here doing nothing almost all day."Asami explained to her.

"Seriously?" Korra asked looking at Asami's wall clock and it sure was 2:30.

"Your 6 to 2 workers aren't shit then." Korra said laughing seeing that they slept through an entire worker's shift and no one came to look for their Boss.

"They probably didn't know any better to come look for me." Asami told her. Korra laid on the floor and closed her eyes trying to capture just a few more seconds of rest.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked coming to the door frame that joined the two rooms.

"What?" Korra asked confused. Asami opened her palm and motioned to the bathroom.

"Oh, I thought you were going first." Korra said then grabbed her clothes and stood up. She looked over at Asami again who stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Ohhhh." Korra said then started blushing and scratching her head. Asami rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom with the Avatar following her.

oO0Oo

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Bolin asked laying down on Mako's bed. Mako called his little brother over to his place and caught him up with the 'scandal' Mako jokingly called it. He hoped that Bolin could help him figure out how to solve this, like he did with most of his cases.

"Something, nothing, everything. I really don't know." Mako said as he packed his bag.

"So what are you packing for?" Bolin asked him as he twirled some rocks in the air. He knew Mako never really needed him to figure this stuff out. All he did was ask Mako some simple questions and some how he put things together in his head and have an epiphany.

"Because both of them have more than enough resources to run away from this mess.

"Republic City that is." Bolin said he really didn't see Asami's and Korra's relationship as a big deal, especially not a mess. It was weird to him but an interesting weird.

"Yeah, and when they do." Mako started.

"If they do." Bolin interrupted.

"When they do. I'll be ready."

"Ready for what! Why is this a thing?!" Bolin asked now sitting up on the bed.

"I don't see why all of a sudden RCPD is so concerned and involved in people's relationships when it comes to two women."

"Because it's the Avatar Bo!

"Yes, the same Avatar you cheated on with her now girlfriend a couple years ago. And if I recollect correctly it was in front of these same exact people who are escalating this situation now. And quite frankly what you did was worse. No, what do I mean worse, what they're doing now isn't bad. What you did was bad."

"I know, I know, I know." Mako sighed then leaned against a wall and slouched down it.

"This, them, everything just isn't right." Mako finished.

"So why go through with this?" Bolin asked.

"Orders."

"Order, shmorders, tell them you have morals." Bolin said banging his fist on his knee to emphasize the 'morals' part.

Mako got up and walked over to his dresser. He flipped open the case file and looked at the magazine cutouts and a case paper that was behind it. He sighed and closed it and then glimpsed over at a picture he had tucked inside the crack between his mirror and wooden mirror frame. A picture of him, Bolin, Asami, Korra and Naga from the good ole Team Avatar days. He smirked a little thinking back to how much fun they had back then, even when they were risking their lives everyday. Those were the good times ironically, and he wished he could go back and prevent...

"I mean just tell them that it was nothing you could do." Bolin said interrupting Mako's thoughts. "Everyone knows that Korra can't stand you and Asami can tolerate you for about 10 minutes on a good day...maybe." Bolin said stating the obvious that everyone knew. After everything was over with them fighting the world, everyone had time to really look over their lives and after really taking in all of Mako's shenanigans the two women finally realized they were fed up with him.

"No Bo!" Mako yelled and then picked up both of the objects off of the table.

"Either way someone's going to need my help. And I'm going to help them." He said and then threw them on top of his bag.

oO0Oo

"You want to what!" Lin yelled at the Avatar.

"Press conference, public service announcement. What ever you think will spread the word to the people quicker." Korra told her standing up behind a chair Asami was sitting in inside of the Chief's office.

"Tenzin, you even said that people are going to continue to speculate if the situation isn't addressed." Korra told her mentor who was sitting in the chair next to Asami.

"And you even said yourself that the world needs to know what's going on with it's Avatar." Asami added in to Lin.

"Even though I don't condone lying, it could be for the best Lin." Tenzin said trying to reason with her.

"Yes Lin, it would be for the best." Asami said mockingly but she wasn't really helping.

Beifong put the tips of her fingers on her temple, closed her eyes, and exhaled loudly.

"So you want to go out there in front of the whole City and tell them that you two are just very close friends. That romance has nothing to do with your relationship at all?" Beifong asked eyes still closed and trying to understand.

"Yeah." Korra said as if she didn't see why that sounded weird

"Pretty much." Asami followed.

"So what happened to yesterday?" Beifong asked and opened her eyes. Asami reached into her bag and pulled out a book and started flipping through it.

"Oh no, we still love each other. That's not up for debate, but they don't need to know that. Yet." Korra said as she grabbed on to the back of Asami's chair.

"Here it is." Asami said and put the book on Beifong's desk and pointed to a word inside of it.

"Deceive, to mislead by a false appearance or statement. To..." Asami started to read the definition out of her pocket dictionary but Lin slapped the book from under her finger to the opposite side of the room.

"Asami, stop." Korra told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What, I was just trying to help her understand what's going on." Asami said defending herself. Tenzin bended the book back over to them.

"Here, you go Ms. Sato." Tenzin said handing her the dictionary.

"Thank you very much." Asami said to Tenzin but stared at Lin.

"Rude, much." She mumbled.

"Anyways, so can we or not?" Korra asked changing the attention back on the their main focus. Lin looked at Korra, Asami and then at Tenzin. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Fine." She finally said. Korra and Asami high-fived each other.

"So when?" Tenzin asked.

"In an hour." Lin said then stood up.

"Wait what?!" Korra and Asami exclaimed not thinking it was going to be that soon. They started to head out of Lin's office to the empty worker's room. She kicked everyone out while she discussed things with Korra, she knew how people around there could easily hear things on accident.

"It's a quarter 'til 4 right now. Sun sets at 6." Lin started and Asami and Korra gave each other a look.

"An hour is a good enough time to inform the President and get the major publishers here for the statement. If it's light out that means some citizens will even come to see what the Avatar has to say. This way if the magazines and people hear it at the same time, word will spread quicker." Lin explained and Korra smiled at Asami, that's exactly what they wanted.

"Uh, perfect." Korra said to the Chief.

"That'll be just fine."Asami added.

"Good, now get out! "Lin yelled as she bended the metal doors to the worker's room entrance open.

"You two took up enough of my working time this week." She hissed at the two young lovers.

"Get back to work!" She yelled out into the hall and then the people started rushing in.

"An hour." Lin repeated.

"Yeah, right, I got it. An hour." Korra said as she started to walk out.

"See you later Chief."Asami added as she followed the Avatar out the room.

"The President!" Asami whispered aggressively to Korra. She knew that the people were concerned but why did the President have to know.

"It's a controversial topic that's going on in his city. It's only right I guess." Korra said shrugging it off it didn't really interfere with their plans.

"Wait." They heard Tenzin's voice from down the hall. Korra cringed.

"So close." Asami whispered reading Korra's mind.

"Yet." Tenzin said when he approached the two women. They stared at each other and then him.

"What?" Korra said confused.

"You said yet. That they don't need to know yet." He explained.

"Okayyyy." Korra said still not really understanding.

"Saying yet means that you already know or planned when you will tell him. So when?" He asked and Korra's throat went dry. She hated that Tenzin was so analytical.

"It was just a filler word Tenzin it's not as deep as you think." Korra falsely assured him.

"Yeah one day they will know, just not yet."Asami added in a firmer voice that would try to push away any worries in Tenzin's head. Tenzin raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them, Korra kept shifting her gaze away from him but Asami didn't break the eye contact.

"I don't know what you two are up to but it doesn't seem like any good." Tenzin said before walking off.

"We have no room for error." Asami whispered when Tenzin was out of site.

"Do you have them?" Korra asked knowing that Asami was right, Tenzin felt that they were up to something so they knew he would be watching them.

"Yeah." Asami said pulling a black box out of her bag.

"We have to find the tech people." She said leading the way out of the precinct.

oO0Oo

"Your majesty we have word from Republic City that the Avatar will be giving a speech today."A man in green robes and metal armor said.

"About what exactly and why on such a late notice." The Earth Queen asked as she stood on her balcony looking over the people of the Earth Kingdom. She enjoyed watching the young men and women of the Earth Kingdom as they played and fought. The youth meant everything to her.

"We're not sure but it's about a serious matter going on in the city."

"How serious?" She asked slightly turning her head.

"Serious enough that a last minute address was set up and all of the head rulers of the world were informed about it within 15 minutes of the President knowing." The man replied.

"Fine. Have it recorded and I'll determine whether or not it's worth being released to the people ." She stated and went back to her gaze.

oO0Oo

"Mom isn't Iroh coming back in a couple of days?" The princess asked the Fire Lord as she walked out into the garden.

"As of yesterday he is but you know how your brother's plans are." The Fire Lord responded.

"Yeah they aren't plans at all, they're just ideas he puts on a wall and throws a dart at to decide which one he's gonna go with." The Princess said frustrated that her older brother was never around.

"Well maybe one day you'll be throwing those darts with him." The Fire Lord smiled at her daughter.

"Hopefully." She responded as she sat down next to her mother.

"Your highness, your majesty excuse my interruption." An old man dressed in red and golden robes said from behind them.

"Let me guess, word from the Prince saying that he won't be able to make it." The Princess mumbled.

"We have word from Republic City...

"Of course." She said cutting the man off.

"The Avatar will be giving a speech very soon to the public and it's being requested by the President that it be aired in the Fire Nation." The man continued.

"Why of course, but what will it be about?" The Fire Lord confusedly asked.

"We're not completely sure." He stated and the Fire Lord waited for the rest of his response but that was it.

"The Avatar is giving a speech and no one knows what it's about?" The Fire Lord more or so stated then asked.

"That's not like Korra to give a speech if it's not about some worldly issue she's being forced to address. She hates speeches." The Princess stated. The Fire Lord stared at her with an eye raised and a sly smile.

"I didn't know you knew the Avatar personally." She stated to her daughter.

"We were once friends in a past life." She jokingly responded with a shrug.

oO0Oo

"I'm sure she'll love it." A woman said as she grasped her husband's arm.

"You think? Maybe it's too much." He responded as he rubbed his beard.

"No, it is too much but she'll still love it." She reassured him.

"Chief Tonraq." A young man called from around the corner.

"I told you, you can call him uncle." Senna told her nephew.

"Right, well uncle Chief Tonraq the Avatar is…

"Korra!" Senna corrected him again, she hated the formal titles.

"She's giving a speech in Republic City and…

"Well let's go hear it then, what are we standing around here for." Tonraq stated and then headed back into their home leaving the large unfinished ice sculpture of his daughter behind him to be worked on by the artistic benders.

The young man sighed and then followed after his uncle and aunt.

oO0Oo

The great doors leading out onto the terrace of the Capitol building were wide open. Korra and Asami had no idea that The Capitol Building was going to be the venue and honestly it made everything more nerve wrecking. It wasn't even Lin's idea but the President insisted Korra gave the speech there, it was more open to the public than the precinct and would attract more people. They were finally seeing how serious people were taking this. In the beginning of their relationship they decided to build a foundation of only focusing on each other because they knew once the world knew about them it was a possibility that in the long run the negative response to their relationship could pull them apart. They did not want that. So outsiders feeling and opinions never mattered to them. They never saw, or cared to see them, but now their blindfolds were off and they were overwhelmed by what was in front of them.

Beifong and Tenzin were standing toward the right of the platform while Asami sat in a chair to her left along side the President. Korra walked up to the podium and stared into the reporters began snapping pictures of her and others pulled out their pens and recorders. She pulled an old folded and partially crumbled up paper out of her pocket and placed it on the wood. She inhaled and exhaled then turned to stare at Asami. Her face was a little red from her nervousness of the situation but her expression showed otherwise. She looked firm and confident, a mask she learned to put on from her business conferences. She broke her facade when she saw Korra staring at her. She smiled and nodded her head telling the Avatar to go ahead and that she'd be fine. Korra nodded back. She clicked a button on the podium's microphone and cleared her throat.

"Today I, along with the CEO of Future Industries, am here to address a topic that has been widely regarded between the both of us." She said reading off of the paper.

"To start off, I just want to make it understood that these accusations, rumors, and defaming stories that I've seen and heard are completely absurd, nonsensical, and preposterous." She then grab the paper she was reading off of and crumbled it. She balled her fist around it and smoke started rising out of her hand. She dropped the ashes on the ground and then pulled out some magazine covers.

"To say that she's my mistress." Korra said holding up one cover and then singeing it into ashes.

"One-night stand." She said and soon that paper was like the last.

"Or lady of the night." She said as that paper was incinerating in the wind.

"Is completely blasphemous and insulting." Korra said with frustration, she looked out at the people. It was now way more than when she started, way more than she expected. She should have expected it though, these stories were going around the city for almost a year now and spreading like wildfire. She knew that everybody wanted the truth, everybody deserved the truth, but she didn't think they'd all come to hear it first hand.

Anxiety started to rise in her and she had somewhat of a panic and started breathing heavy. Korra saw the people start snapping photos and she knew she must have looked like a fool but then she felt someone next to her. She looked over and it was Asami who was now standing by her side with a sincere expression.

Asami saw it now. The doubt that she had been looking for earlier. The fright in Korra's eyes but it was too late to turn back on this now. She grabbed Korra's hand and squeezed it. They heard the crowd react to that action but they could care less.

"You're fine." Asami told Korra with her smile of reassurance. The smile took all of her panic away, flushed every worry out of her, and drowned all of her doubts. Korra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and felt Asami pull away.

Korra exhaled and opened her eyes again, she was ready, she could do it.

"Republic City's Post, was able to get something right for the first time in their lives." She said with her spunk back. She pulled out another paper and held it up.

"The Avatar and CEO Secret Lovers." Korra said reading the title.

"They aren't." Beifong said seeing where this was going.

"Cut the mic."Tenzin called out to the technicians in the back ground.

"But today we're here to prove you wrong." Asami's voice boomed. Korra dropped the paper this time and air bended it towards the head editor of Republic City's Post. On the paper the word "Secret" was crossed out and now the paper read "The Avatar and CEO Lovers".

"How is she?" Beifong started not understanding how Asami was speaking and she wasn't near the podium's microphone.

"Chief Beifong, what is this?" The President called out in confusion.

"Today we are here to let you know, the world know, that we." Korra started and then felt her body go numb and she couldn't feel her heart beat she wasn't even sure whether or not she was breathing.

"Are lovers." Asami finished for her and the sound of her voice brought some feeling back into Korra's body. It was the only thing familiar to her right now and made the atmosphere feel more comfortable for her.

"A secret no more." Asami stated and the entire crowd broke into noise. Just loud noise, some cheers, some gasps, a lot of picture snapping, people yelling questions but what stood out were the "boos". It wasn't much, maybe the least of everything, but the base of the sound was heard behind all the commotion.

"What's going on with those mics?" Beifong yelled.

"Chief they're not even using the wired mics." One man said.

"The Avatar cut our mic off from the beginning. They're using wireless microphones that's attached to their shirts. We have no control over it." A surprised technician stated, he was amazed, he never saw one of those type of microphones used in person before, a lot of people didn't. Beifong looked up toward the Avatar and was immediately met with Asami's devious smile.

"This has been one thing that we've been scared of. That your Avatar has been afraid of." Korra started.

"We're taking right now as our big chance to show the world us. The real us!" Asami added.

"It's my duty to the world to show that there's nothing to be afraid of here. But If we didn't get over our fears." Korra said

"Then you never will." They said together and Asami stepped away from Korra some to leave her in the middle and the center focus.

"21 years ago I didn't set out to be the first openly homosexual Avatar but I'm more than happy to start." Korra stated with a little smirk with her last comment.

"I'm not letting this happen." Lin said and then started to head toward the two but Tenzin grabbed her arm. She whipped her head at him but he was just shaking his. It was too late. They both knew that, she might as well just let them get it over with.

"I understand that me being open may not completely disarm the prejudice that I know is out there, but it's a good place to start."

Asami now stepped back into the center with Korra.

"The pressures that were on us as lesbian teens were overwhelming and endless. To keep secrets, tell lies, deny who we were, and try to be who we weren't. It was painful."

"But the most painful part was hiding who we loved." Korra added grabbing Asami's hand again.

"It was only until we got older that we realized that we are special and worth being cared about, loved, and accepted just as we are." Korra stated.

"And to never, EVER, let anyone convince us otherwise." They said together.

"Now that we're adults we don't want to hide who we are or love anymore."

"So we wont." They both said but now to each other. They smiled at each other and Asami realized that her eyes have been watering up.

The crowd roared with their noise again. Korra and Asami looked at each other. They felt a warmth run through their entire body. That's what it felt to get that huge gorilla off of their back after all of those years. They knew that they had just made history but had no idea about what was coming in their future.


End file.
